


Phooey Duck meets Kildare Coot.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [5]
Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Arkham Asylum is Terrible, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Death, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disney References, Escaping Arkham Asylum, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fourth Wall, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Looney Tunes References, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Quests, Role Models, Talking, Temporary Character Death, The Talk, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey really looks up to his Uncle Donald but he feels like Donald isn't like himself so he goes on a quest to find someone like himself in the family.I say Arkham because the Asylum is unnamed in the story.
Relationships: Kildare Coot & Phooey Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter |

Phooey Duck had never been like other ducklings his age. Not like Huey or Dewey or Louie despite being related. He wasn't quite like anyone at all for that matter. Phooey looked up to his Uncle Donald because he was super cool, he was notably still very childish and soft for a boy his age, he had strange powers that he couldn't control that nobody could understand, and he hadn't ever been born or hatched because he accidentally killed by juggling. Unfortunately he had gotten better from that last one but the other 3 had stayed his whole life. 

Despite his praise of Donald, the paradox had to admit that he couldn't be like his Uncle. They were just so different from each other. So on one fine day, Phoney went to Don to talk about people he could compare himself to better in the family. "Uncle Donald, is there any one like me in our family?" Phony sheepishly asked. The sailor blinked a few times in surprise before putting his newspaper down and looking at his nephew in surprise. For a moment or two he pondered then spoke, "Do you mean someone else with powers or someone who.... Is like you mentally?" It felt like he had dropped a stack of glass plates as the words left his bill. 

How could he say that?! To Phooey, his golden little child? The unbirthed didn't seem to notice his wording and answered quickly, "Yes." Donnie picked him up and put him in his lap whilst he thought. Finally he told him, "Well the nearest equivalent to your own super powers is Gladstone and Fethry is closer to yourself in terms of mindset but I would have to argue that Kildare would bet your closest bet." The fourth triplet laid his head on his Uncle's chest and questioned, "Who's Kildare?" The adult male went wide eyed as he remembered that he never told 4/3 about Kildare Coot. 

On his own adventures with Scrooge as a young boy, there had always been himself, Della, Gladstone, Fethry, and Kildare. Della had been the Webby to their group, Gladstone to Louie, Fethry to Huey, shockingly he was something like Dewey. Then there was the screwball. The odd duck out. A true Phooey to their group, Kildare Coot. It had been years but those adventures were fresh to his mind, horrific yet comforting as a reminder of a time before life became a hurricane in Duckburg in the bad way instead of the fun way. 

"Well when me, your mom, Gladstone, and Fethry went on adventures with your Uncle Scrooge, we had Kildare like your brothers and Webby had you." Donald chuckled warmly. Phooey looked at him, puzzled. Then he got excited and quizzed, "Did he have super powers?!!" The older duck patted the younger duck on the head to calm himself down. The yellow beanie smiled cheerfully at this. Enjoying the touch. Don explained, "No no no, he was very... Hyper and Nutty, and also childish for longer like you." The yellow sweater flopped on his stomach and chest. The blue suited duck gave a huffed of pain but chuckled through it to smile. It didn't hurt to bad so he was okay with it. 

The Golden eyed duckling chipped, "Can we go see Uncle Kildare?" The blue eyed duck thought to himself how that was about as likely to happen as going out to see Abner "Whitewater" Duck. He shook his head and sighed, "I don't actually know where Kildare is anymore, I think Gladstone or Fethry might know." The never born hopped out of the lap and went running off. The mistake by many a hand called back, "Thanks Uncle Donald, I'm going to Gladstone's now! I love you, Goodbye!!" The sailor dashed to stop him but there was nothing in the hallway went he went in. 

Gladstone Gander was relaxing by his pool when suddenly Phooey Duck busted out of the bushes. He jumped a little bit, causing him to fall into the pool. Gladstone coughed up some water and remembered that his luck was glitched by the living typo. He groaned in mild inconvenience as he pulled himself out of the pool. "Uncle Gladstone! Uncle Gladstone!! Do you know where Uncle Kildare is!?!" The anomaly chippered hyperactive. He grumbled, "I don't know where that Looney Toon is, go ask Fethry." The Green eyed goose managed to get to his feet. The error took a worried and sympathetic look, unaware his existence had caused this. He noted, "Uncle Kildare can't a Looney Tune, we're Disney characters!" 

Gander paused then questioned, "What?" Phooey darted off and pointed out, "Good Bye Uncle Gladstone, your hair is turning yellow again." The four leaf clover felt his head and noticed his dye with coming out and his curl was returning somehow. Oh not again. 

Fethry Duck was feeding some glowing fish. Then Phooey Duck popped in. Fethry turned his attention away from the fish to greet his nephew, "Hey little teen Donald, how are you doing?" The fourth of three chuckled, "Thanks for noticing my Bangs. I thought they didn't look enough like Uncle Donald. By the way, do you know where Uncle Kildare is, Uncle Fethry?" The Red capped duck ran off into another room. Soon he returned with a tall stack of papers and put them on a table. The Red eyed loon grabbed a paper and began to speak, "Well I kinda lost track of him back when I was at sea but I have been trying to find him."

He looked through a few other pages before finding something. "Got it! Right now he's here... Wait, that can't be right. Why would Uncle Scrooge send him there?" The yellow eyed duck climbed onto the table and looked over a shoulder to read the page. It was an asylum outside of Duckburg. It didn't seem all that friendly. The loon stared at the paper and took a very serious tone, "Do you know what I am going to have to do now?" The duckling shook his head no. The older man seemingly boiled in cold rage, "I'm going to have to take you and make sure you'll never ask where your Uncle Kildare is again." The softie was silently confused as he cocked he head from side to side. 

"We're going to go this place and bring back Kildare Coot ourselves!" Fethry boldly declared. Phoney jumped onto his uncle in joy. They both spun around in joy. 

The End until chapter II.


	2. Chapter ||

Fethry Duck and Phooey Duck were driving outside of Duckburg. Today was an adventure to break Kildare Coot on of this rando Asylum. It had been their first adventure together and things were already looking great. Fethry turned the radio louder as he and Phooey sang along to this popular song they both didn't know. It was a rare occurrence to the duckling to get to hang with someone in his family other than his mom, Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Albeit, he only got to see Della recently and Scrooge hadn't really been a part of his life until also recently. 

The yellow eyed duck looked through the windows and excitedly questioned, "Are we there yet?" The loon answered, "Nope, we've got a few more miles until then." Phooey stared blankly into nothing in silence. Fethry thought for a moment then asked, "Wanna play I spy?" The yellow duckie smiled and nodded. The older man hummed a little bit before beginning, "I spy with my little eye something... Blue." The ducky looked around for something. He pointed out, "Is it the sky?" Fethry shaked his head no. The child quickly noticed, "Is it the other cars?" The Red jacketed bird shook no again. 

"Is it the lights inside the car?" He puzzled. 

"No!" The Marine scientist giggled. 

The younger boy took a sly smile and guessed, "It's the Bay!" The scientist smiled and shook no again. The kiddie crossed his arms and sat there stumped. His uncle chipped cheerful, "Would you like me to tell you?" The error born nodded. He tapped the glass and stated, "It's the glass. It's tinted blue." The fourth triplet studied the study, surprised that the top was tinted blue. The car stopped. The taller man opened the doors and stepped out while adding, "We're here." The cutie pie hopped out of the car and starting following his uncle. 

Due to over thinking and my inability to stomach the full details of the Asylum itself we will now skip some time. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. 

Phooey Duck jumped off of Fethry Duck's shoulders as the over sized doctor's coat came off. Kildare Coot slammed the door behind him as he called out behind him, "Now who's a loony, you hack jobs?!" Fethry stepped o the gas as the "professional doctors" ran after them upon realizing the trick. Phooey got into Kildare's lap and watched the building speed away behind them. The wild haired duck breathed out a big sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd never get on of that place for so long." The duckling looked at him and smiled, asking him, "So what were you going to tell me about back at the coffee machine?"

The blue and yellow eyed duck paused in thought. It was silent for a long time. The he burst out, "Oh yeah!! I was about to tell you about this great, big, plot against Uncle Scrooge by his board!" The yellow duckling sat down and geasured him to go on. He ranmbled, "Well you see Scrooge didn't actually want to send me away it was those Vultures that convinced him that I was some kinda Daffy which if your Uncle Donald told you anything about his time in the Inkwell world have told you that Daffy and I are NOTHING alike. But first I have to explain how I found out about them... "

As the duck ranmbled and babbled on, the duckling knew that he had met some one like himself. 

The End. 

Sorry I banked a lot of the ideas into the going in to break him out part but that got cut. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
